


These Kids Will Be Alright.

by TheBurningForest



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bullying, Could Be Canon, First Meetings, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kindergarten, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBurningForest/pseuds/TheBurningForest
Summary: Just a fluffy little first meeting of the Boyf Riends. There is some bullying, because kids are assholes.  It's not very shippy, but it's as fluffy as I can write.Also, birch trees and not-so-tree birches.





	These Kids Will Be Alright.

    Truth be told, Jeremiah Heere doesn’t know why he’s crying. All he remembers leading up to this moment:

Number 1. Mira told him to “be good” before dumping him here at this trash heap of a school.

Number 2. The alphabet _sucks._

Number 3. Kids also _suck._

Which basically sums up how his first day of kindergarten went before he was cornered on the field at recess by a group of first-graders.

    “Aw, he’s crying! _Wah-wah!_ ” One shouts. The rest giggle like it’s the funniest joke they’ve ever heard.

    “Quick, someone get him a bottle!” Another kid yells.

    One of the children starts chanting, “ _Boo-hoo!”_ Then another joins in. Then another, until the entire group is screaming in poor Jeremiah’s face. Tears pour faster, and Jeremiah starts letting muffled sobs escape.

He’s basically wailing by the time someone yells, “Stop!” Jeremiah’s mystery savior pushes the kid who started the chanting. “ _Come on!_ Why don’ you go pick on some’n your own size?” The mystery savior spits next to the first chanter, who has made residence in the grass. The chanter starts crying, and all of her friends come to help her up with whispers of, “Let’s leave, Susie.” and “It’s ‘kay, Susie. It’s justa kinnergarder.”

    As soon as Susie and her gang of terror is gone, the kid turns to help Jeremiah up. “Hi, my name’s Michael!” Michael says, pulling Jeremiah up. Michael quickly puts his hand back into the pocket of his cargo shorts, which go well with his Batman tee-shirt.

    “I-I’m Jeremiah.” He says quietly, hiding his hands in his blue sweater sleeves. It covers the back half of his now grass-stained grey pants.

   

    “Jeremiah…” Michael says, trying the name out on his tongue. “That’s too lon’. Imma jus’ call you Jeremy!” Michael practically bounces at the idea. When he calms down a little bit, he says, “Sorry ‘bout Susie. She-She’s always kinda, always kinda…” Michael looks around, a little lost in thought, “A birch! Yeah, yeah, that’s what momma calls people like her.” He smiles triumphantly.

    Jeremy smiles too. “A birch? Is-isn’t that a tree?” He giggles. Michael looks at him, perplexed. He shakes his head.

    “No, no. I think that’s what she is. A big, fat, mean old birch!” Michael says again, more confidently. Jeremy giggles again.

    “A birch is a tr-tree! I’m sure o’ it!” Jeremy says. Michael just looks at him, then he smiles like he has an idea.

    “Why don’ we ask Miss Roxanne? She gotta know!” Michael proposes. Jeremy nods at the idea, so Michael grabs his hand and leads him towards their recess aid, Miss Roxanne.

    “Miss Roxanne! Miss Roxanne!” Michael screams. The tall lady with long blonde hair smiles at him.

    “Yes, Mister Mell?” She says softly.

    “I gots a question for you!” Michael screams again.

    “Ask away!” Miss Roxanne tells him. Michael inhales like he’s going to make a very long speech.

    “So, Jeremy here,” Michael gestures towards Jeremy, “thinks a birch is a tree. But I,” he gestures towards himself, “think a birch is a person like Susie Milles. Who’s right?” Michael stares at the recess aid with his big, brown eyes and his giant glasses and with a big bright smile.

    The lady just stares at him. “Mister, uh, Mister Heere is correct. A birch is a tree. And Mister Mell, you can stand on the wall for the rest of recess time.” She gestures towards the wall behind her. Michael’s smile falls, and he grumbles as he walks over to the wall. He slumps down, and Jeremy just follows suite.

    “Why’re you sittin’ here?” Michael whispers to him. Jeremy just shrugs.

    “I think it would be rude to l-leave my new best fr-friend to sit on the _wall_ all a-alone.” Jeremy says simply.

**Needless to say, Michael Mell had the biggest smile walking back into class that day, hand in hand with his new friend. His new _best_ friend, Jeremy Heere. **


End file.
